Something Better
by LeVoleur
Summary: Can't live with them... Can't live without them... A moment from X-Men: Gold #30.


Something Better

The previous bride and groom sat on the sidelines; far too shaken to participate in the festivities that they'd planned but equally as swept away in the excitement of the surprise wedding as the rest of their guests. They sat two chairs apart. Neither Kitty nor Piotr dared to glance at their newly ex-fiancé. The two sets of eyes were locked on the newly married Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau.

If Kitty and Piotr hadn't had so much on their minds, they might have noticed that the whole tent of mutants and superheroes were just as entranced by the couple. They held each other close as if afraid that should they let go they'd die. Dancing and singing like they were the only two people in the world. Their eyes were only on each other.

Piotr couldn't help but wonder if that was what Kitty had wanted. Had he had Remy's grand romantic gestures or Rogue's brash-yet-overt affections, would their ceremony have continued? Piotr discreetly glanced to his left at the only other person seated. _No,_ he thought. He had no idea what she actually wanted, and maybe that was the problem, but he was sure that Rogue and Gambit's love affair was one that only they were capable of enjoying.

A loud dog whistle pulled him back to the main show. He must've missed something because Remy was kicking the pianist off his bench and beckoning Piotr over. Rogue was laughing as Kurt, despite the sudden music stop, continued to spin her around.

"Honestly, Remy, let the poor boy rest. Haven't ya caused enough damage?" Rogue sang out over the noise of the band shuffling into place at her husband's command.

"An' why d'ya think I've called him over, _mon Coeur_?" His hands looked like there were playing two different songs but melodies didn't sound half bad all mixed up. Remy nodded to the chair beside the piano and Piotr took it.

"D'Watch _the Muppets_ growin' up?" Remy asked with a sly grin forming.

"No, not really…" Piotr answered. He glanced over at Kitty who was beginning to look more than mortified. He heard Brian and Betsy snickering behind him.

"It seems _le Chaton_ knows it but I haven't asked her to sing with me," Remy said, grin only growing. "I've asked you."

Piotr's eyes widened. He felt confused in a away that only a sober person having a conversation with a dunk one could. "I don't know the song." He tried to explain.

Remy waved him off. "I know both parts. Feel free to jump in as ya please." The Cajun hit almost every key before tipping an invisible hat at Piotr. "Evenin'… y'look like you could use a drink."

Piotr blinked. "Sure. Why not."

"Could we get a grasshopper for the frog?" Remy asked. He was trying—and failing—to overpower his own thick southern accent with an odd cartoony one. The bartender began frantically pulling bottles off the shelf behind him. Piotr never could have pictured him leading an X-Team on a mission but at a party everyone seemed to fall in line behind him. "Rowlf the dog here. Pleased to meet ya."

At the same time Remy offered him an introductory hand, a waiter was holding out the drink that had been ordered on his behalf. Awkwardly Piotr tried to take both at the same him. "Pleasure." He couldn't help but smile a little. "You know that you haven't started singing yet."

Remy rolled his eyes but continued as if uninterrupted. "Well, I'm no Heifetz, but I get by. Let me guess. Broken heart, right?"

At this the whole party, who was now gathered around the groom's performance, went silent. Piotr caught Rogue shaking her head but Remy only winked in response.

"When you've been tickling the ivories as long as I have," Remy banged violently on the keys in the way only a drunk person could. "You've seen a broken heart for every drop of rain. A shattered dream for every falling star."

Piotr frowned. He had the distinct impression that for the first time since Gambit's performance began, Remy was actually looking at him; waiting for an honest response. "I won't lie it hasn't been the best night of my life." Piotr said.

"Mh. Mh. Mh." Remy shook his head. "Left at that the alter. How typical. That's why I live alone." This got a laugh out of the crowed. "Stay away from women, that's my moto." Piotr found himself joining in with the crowed to laugh that time. Even Remy broke character for a moment to snicker.

"You're doing a terrible job of it at the moment, _mein Freund_."

"That's my trouble." Remy hung his head in mock desperation before finally gesturing to the band to jump in as be began to sing. "_You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em. There's somethin' irresistible-ish about 'em. We grin and bear it 'cause the nights are long. I hope that somethin' better comes along_."

Remy paused for a moment, watching Piotr carefully again. Piotr guessed that this _should_ have been where he picked up. Only, he still didn't know the song and he wasn't entirely sure Remy had forgot that fact.

"I see what you mean." He answered, not wanting to leave Remy hanging.

It was Bobby who saved him with the next line. "_It's no good complainin' and pointless to holler._"

That seemed to satisfy Remy because his eyes finally left Piotr and found they're way to Rogues. Utmost bliss washed over Remy's expression as he continued. "_If she's a beauty she'll get under your collar._"

Kurt held Rogue's shoulders and saved Piotr the trouble of haven't to pretend to know his lines. "_She made a monkey out of old King Kong_."

"_I hope that somethin' better comes along_!" Cried out the half of the adults who knew the tune. Piotr glanced back at where Kitty was. She, too, was infected by the thief's charm as she was tapping her foot reluctantly.

"_Ah_," Remy, eyes still fixed on his new wife, continued. "_But what could be better than a sausy Irish setter when puppy love comes on strong? Or a collie that's classy, a laddie needs a lassie. A lover and __**wife gives you a new leash on life**__..._"

Remy seemed to have completely forgotten that he was preforming for an audience as he paused the song completely to just watch Rogue. After a moment, Remy was startled back to the world around him as the song began again without him.

It was Kitty. She'd slipped passed while everyone's eyes were on the newlyweds and had taken up the seat beside Remy. She played the piano with twice the grace and half the skill of her predecessor. "_I don't mean to scare ya, my friend, but I betcha_," She sang. "_Come Father's day the litter bug's gonna getcha_."

The crowd laughed again and Piotr couldn't help but grin. Remy continued, picking up his character at last. "_The urge is righteous_!"

"_But the face is wrong_." Kitty finished and the whole wedding party chimed in:

"_I hope that something better comes along_!"

Despite Remy's insisting to have Piotr as his singing partner, Kitty finished out the song with him. They'd made a nice duet, though Remy did insist on reclaiming the keyboard. When they finished, Remy through his arm around Kitty and whispered something Piotr couldn't hear. He watched her nervously laugh. She looked like she was about to begin a long-winded rambling explanation but Remy cut her off.

"_Mon coeur, mon chéri, mon oiseau chanteur,_" He reached over the piano for Rogue, doing his best to guide her to his side. "Why haven't you sung wit' me yet?"

"Ya haven't ask, swamp rat!" She faint exasperation but was smiling wider than Piotr had ever seen her.

"_Love me or leave me. Make your choice but believe me…_" He'd began and the band once again fell inline. Kitty took that as her chance to escape the spotlight. Piotr thought he'd do the same. He worked his way to the sidelines again.

"He's certainly got a sense of humor." Kitty said awkwardly over choruses of _'I do'_s. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes."

"I _am _sorry."

"I'm not angry."_ It's not okay, but I'm not angry_ is what Piotr had wanted to say.

"I know but you will be once I explain."


End file.
